Bat Clan Kids Adventures
by QueenDivaReba
Summary: ON HOLD This is just a collection of one-shots and two-shots that I have fun writing, all the bat clan kids are in here, sometimes all together, sometimes not. Justice League, Green Lanterns and a lot of other heroes and villains are also here. Check it out if you're interested :)


**Hey everyone, this is to all those Bat Kids lovers out there... Enjoy:**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, nor the company of Legos either, :'( **

**Father and Sons Quality Time**:

Bruce sat in the armchair typing away on his laptop, a half filled cup of coffee sat on the coffee table beside him; he doing business when he was interrupted by his sons.

"Hey Dad, wanna build some Lego's?" Asked twelve year old Dick from the doorway holding a big box of Legos. Behind him was none other than his three brothers ten year old Jason, seven year old Tim and four year old Damian.

To any other person Bruce would have replied 'No.' But these were his kids, and he would do anything for them, even if it means damaging his pride.

"Why not?" He asked, closing his computer, he would never admit it, but he was grateful for this distraction.

In a rush Dick, Tim and Jason opened the packet and dumped all the tiny parts onto the ground. Damian watched from his father's lap in which he had been placed in.

"Let's build the Bat-Mobile!" Dick said with much enthusiasm.

"That's going to take a long time and...' Bruce began but shut his mouth when he saw that Jason and Dick were already quarter started and were finishing fast. In less than a minute, a mini Bat-Mobile rested in front of Bruce.

"That was fast." Was all he had to say.

"The Bat-Jet's next." Jason said and at a speed the Flash would be proud of, the boys finished building a mini Bat-Jet, and placed it next to the Bat-Mobile.

"We've had a lot of practice." Dick answered Bruce's unspoken question, Bruce nodded and continued to watch his boys play.

'All they need is a Lego Justice League,' thought Bruce. "All you need it people," said Bruce smirking, his boys looked up at him as if now taking that into realization.

"Be right back!" Cried Dick jumping up, Bruce's eyes widened once again at the surprising speed of his son.

He came back with as many boxes of Legos as he could carry, "There," he said dumping them down in front of Bruce's feet.

"That's a lot of Legos," said Tim, "I know," said Dick grinning.

"Well, let's start building," said Bruce getting up from the arm chair and sitting on the ground, he placed his youngest son on the floor next to him.

"I don't see the value in these tiny blocks," said Damian holding on in his hands.

"You use your creativity when building Legos." Said Jason putting together something and was deep in concentration.

"Then what are these for?" Asked Damian holding up the instruction paper.

"We bats don't need instructions," said Dick crushing the paper and tossing it into the nearby garbage bin.

Damian looked to Bruce for a response, "He's right," said Bruce smirking. "We bats don't need instructions," repeated Bruce.

"In that case," began Damian holding up some people parts and putting it together to make civilians, "Let's play *****'Justice' Lego Style..."

"I like where this is going," said Dick grinning.

"If I hadn't know better, I would have thought that you children would have gotten tired of playing 'Justice' " said Alfred walking into the room. A small smile crept onto his face when he saw Bruce and his sons together.

"Not at all," replied Damian.

"It's the bestest game ever! And bestester because we invented it!" Said Dick, everyone had gotten used to his weird speech as much as they had gotten use to Damian's formal speech.

"Bestest is not a word, neither is bestester," corrected Alfred.

"It isn't?" Asked Dick in surprise.

"No young sir," replied Alfred clearing away the cup.

"Does this look like Batman?" Asked Tim holding up a Lego person, except it was wearing only black and his helmet looked a lot like Batman's cowl.

"It could pass," said Jason still deep in concentration.

"And what about these?" Asked Tim again pointing to some figures that looked a lot like them with markered masks.

"Whatever," said Jason as he looked up and looked down again, grabbing pieces from everywhere.

"That's very good, Master Tim," said Alfred.

"Build something," said Damian to his father.

Bruce took a couple of bricks, thought for a moment. Everyone watched him as he built a mini Ifle-Tower.

Dick grinned as he placed the mini-them on top.

"Wanna make that a reality?" Asked Dick hopefully, Tim also looked up to Bruce.

"Maybe someday," said Bruce.

"That doesn't sound promising but I'll take it," said Dick.

"Finished!" Cried Jason in triumph.

They all looked at his creation, it was a lego Giant Robot. A lego Superman was on a nearby building, lego Cyborg was on it's back, lego Flash was behind the robot in the midst of running and something that looked like a lego Lex Luthor was in it's head giving the impression that it was controlling it while lego Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl were on it's shoulders, about to fall off and a civilian in the hands.

Dick twisted his head and then pushed some buildings that he had built before into the scene.

"It almosts looks perfect," said Dick.

"I agree," said Damian and he took off some pieces of the buildings and made them look like fallen debris on the ground. It now looked like a fighting scene.

"But where would they go after they fight?" Asked Bruce. "Here," he answered his own question, he gently placed a mini watchtower at a corner high above the ground with the help of the coffee table.

"I do not understand how they will get and out of this watchtower," said Damain.

Bruce just opened the front of the watchtower and it was like a small doll house where they can play in.

"That's girly and cool at the same time," said Jason.

"Astrious," said Dick mouth slightly open.

"Well then, let's play." Said Bruce, this was a rare moment in the family.

"Get me outta here!" Said Jason in a ridiculous voice as the civilian.

Bruce couldn't resist a smile, "Hold on!" Said Dick in a deep voice for Superman.

"I'm right behind you!" Said Dick for Flash.

"Watch out for the Kryptonite inside it!" Tim said in a girlyish voice for Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman hit the robot , then Damian made the civilian fall.

Dick used Lantern to make a platform for civalian to fall on, Damian let her drop but the Lego bounced off and fell into a nearby container of acids.

They all looked at it, then at each other, then burst out laughing, Alfred even chuckled.

"Astrious," laughed Dick.

"That is not a real word," said Alfred.

"But how could such astrious words not be used?" Asked Dick, Tim chuckled at his older brothers sayings.

"Forget it young sir," Alfred said sighing and walked out of the room. He softly closed the door behind him, the smile never leaving his face.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*** Justice is a game that the kids made up where they dress as superheroes and save imaginary people, it will be explained and mentioned in later chapters.**

**That's it for now, please tell me what you think! **


End file.
